


The Gay Brigade

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, I'm not sorry, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, cheesy get together tropes, everyone is gay (except for stein), implied sex, mild violence, rip is long suffering and should get paid more to put up with these children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: The gang has had enough of Mick and Leonard's lover's spat after Star City 2046 and try to get them to work it out. Things devolve from there and by the end of it all, Mick and Len aren't the only two in a relationship on the Waverider.





	The Gay Brigade

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used this many tags for a fic but I still feel like it doesn't describe it all. This is a giant hodgepodge of humor/drama/angst for everyone involved. Enjoy!

“We’ve got a problem.” Sara announced as she stepped onto the bridge where all of the team was present, barring the resident criminals.

“We have many problems, most of them involving Savage.” Stein said.

Sara stepped up to the table in the middle of the room. “Uh, not talking about that. I’m talking about Rory and Leonard.”

“What about them?” Ray asked, eyebrows furling in concern.

“They’ve been fighting since we got back from Star City 2046. Big time.” Sara explained.

Sara got a nod from both Jax and Kendra. At least she hadn’t been the only one to notice it.

“And how is that my problem?” Rip asked.

Sara narrowed her eyes. “Two of members of your team are at odds with one another.”

“It’s not my job to play referee.” Rip protested.

Kendra snorted. “It was when you intervened with Sara and I.”

Rip sighed. “You two were in immediate danger to yourselves.”

Sara raised her eyebrows. “And they aren’t? Rory is upset and cagier than normal. I don’t want to see where that’ll lead if we don’t address it.”

“What do you suggest I do?” Rip asked throwing his hands up. “Lock them in a room together until they sort out their problems?” 

Sara considered the idea for a moment. “You know, that’s not a half bad idea.”

Rip closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at Sara again. “Right. Do whatever the fuck you want, but I want no involvement in it whatsoever.” Rip said, walking out of the room.

Sara turned to the others. “So…?”

“I’m in.” Kendra said immediately and Sara beamed. Kendra and her had done a lot of bonding since Rip had had them training together.

Kendra and Sara looked expectantly at the others.

Ray looked between the two of them, chewing his lip. “Well, I don’t wanna see anyone fight.”

Jax nodded. “Yeah, it’s not gonna do anyone on the team any good.”

All eyes turned to Stein. He gave a put-upon sigh. “I suppose I could help. Besides you clearly need a chaperone.”

“Fantastic.” Sara grinned. It was all teeth. “Now, first things first, we need a name for the operation.”

Kendra let out a laugh. “What now?”

“All good missions have a codename. One we can mention without any of our targets getting suspicious.” Sara said.

“Targets? We’re not gonna kill them, just get them to talk.” Kendra said.

Sara waved her hand. “Virtually indistinguishable.”

“Okay, what about Operation: Temperature Twins?” Ray piqued up.

Jax snorted as Stein tutted his disapproval. “The goal is to be covert, Raymond. In the military, they use phonetic alphabet. So, for Rory and Snart I’d be Romeo Sierra?”

Jax grimaced. “I don’t like that. What would Leonard and Mick be in that alphabet?”

“Lima Mike.” Stein said.

Kendra laughed. “That’s even worse. It sounds like a bad margarita.”

Sara clapped her hand on Kendra’s arm. “That’s it! Operation: Margarita.”

“You are ridiculous.” Kendra said to Sara fondly. “I love it.”

“Seconded.” Ray piped up.

“... I suppose as names go… that one is discreet.” Stein reluctantly admitted.

Sara clapped her hands together. “So, it’s settled. Now, let’s get to the good stuff…”

* * *

Len was starting to make his way down to the library after hearing the ship wide announcement.

Sara had made sure that Gideon made the announcement when Leonard and her weren’t in the same room. She was close by, making sure he was following Gideon’s commands, just as Ray was making sure that Mick was doing the same.

Sara was almost happy that she had run into Rip before he could sabotage their plan. Mick, Len, and Rip all locked in a room to together would lead to disaster and the complete opposite of what Sara wanted.

She grabbed Rip and pinned him to the wall, covering a hand over his mouth. Once he stopped struggling, Sara released her hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rip exclaimed.

“Operation: Margarita.” Sara said.

“What?!”

“It’s all part of the plan to stop Leonard and Rory from fighting.”

Rip gave her a pained look. “Okay, but why do you need them to go in the library?”

“Do you really want to know?” She smirked.

Rip sighed. “Sara…”

“Fine, we’re trapping them in there until they talk.”

Rip spluttered. “No, you’re not.”

“You gave us your blessing, Rip. And the idea. I could always lock you in a closet so you won’t get in the way.”

Rip closed his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder, what possessed me to pick you all for this mission.”

Sara patted Rip’s cheek. “It’s cause you love us Rip, now shush. I need to make sure Leonard is going to the library.”

* * *

Plan: Locked in the Library did not go well. At all.

Sara and the others took turns surveilling them. Mick and Len ignored each other for the better part of an hour while Gideon worked on ‘repairs’.

Len was content with reading a book while Mick was happy to stare at his lighter.

Then, around the one and half hour mark, Mick’s zippo ran out of fluid.

Come hour two, he was starting to get angry.

“I need to get out of here.” Mick yelled. “Gideon, how much longer for the repairs?”

“My estimated time frame is another hour or so.” Gideon chirped cheerfully.

“Another hour?! I can’t be in here another minute.” Mick growled, ramming his body into the metal door.

“That isn’t going to work.” Len drawled flipping another page in his book.

“Oh, yeah, well neither is sitting on your ass, Snart.” Mick spat.

Len coolly closed his book and glared at Mick. “Sit down, Mick.”

Mick scoffed. “Or what? You’ll knock me out again?”

Len stood up and took a deep breath. “What the fuck do you want me to Mick?”

“Nothing. I on the other hand what to get out of this room and as far away from you as possible.”

Len stared at Mick for a long moment before snatching his book up. “Fine.”

Len stomped to the armchair in the corner of the room and sat down, opening his book and pointedly ignoring Mick.

The team opened up the doors ten minutes later when Mick started using several pieces of furniture as makeshift battering rams.

Len didn’t say a word.

Operation: Margarita went back to the drawing board after that fiasco, but it was cut short when they got a distress signal from another timeship. Mick, wanting to get away from Len, went with Rip and Jax on the Acheron, while the rest of them stayed aboard the Waverider.

The whole thing was a set up and Sara ended up slowly freezing to death in the ship’s hull with Len at her side. Without any prompting Len started talking about Mick, which was when she learned they had an even longer history than she imagined.

Once they got out of the hull, they found out the Mick had betrayed them. Sara went after Mick to stop him from getting to the Time Drive.

Which almost ended up with Mick killing her. Mick was currently sitting in the brig while the rest of them figured out what to do.

“Um, no.” Sara said.

“What?” Rip said, looking confused.

“No. As in, no we are not ‘taking care of Rory’.”

“He tried to kill you.” Rip explained.

“I was in the League for years. This isn’t the first time a teammate’s tried to kill me.”

“This isn’t the League.” Ray said.

“Exactly, you’re all more uptight about this than you should be.”

“He’s a liability to the safety of the team. He betrayed us, who’s to say he won’t try to kill you again?” Stein asked.

“He won’t. Honestly, I imagine he just needs some time to cool down, you know after what Rip said to him on the Acheron.” Sara explained, not without some heat in her tone. “Right, Jax?”

Len’s back went rigid looking between, Rip, Jax and Sara. “What are you talking about?”

Sara said nothing, turning to Rip with her arms crossed. Rip became wary and looked very much like he wanted to be anyway but in this moment.

Jax answered for Len, when Rip made no move to speak. “He said, the only reason Rory was here was because of you and having a serial arsonist with the IQ of meat was never part of his plan to stop Savage.”

Len moved faster than anyone had ever seen him move before. Len punched Rip so hard he toppled backwards to the floor. Len towered over him with his fists clenching and unclenching convulsively.

“How dare you?” Len seethed. “Mick is a smarter man than you’ll ever be.”

Rip didn’t say anything, perhaps realizing nothing he could say would abate his anger.

Len snorted. “What? Nothing to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry.”

Len sneered. “You’re lucky I have more pressing matters to deal with than you.”

Len stormed out of the room before anyone could say anything else. The rest of the team waited a few beats after Len left before moving. Sara crouched down to help offer Rip a hand.

“C’mon.” Sara said, offering Rip and hand and helping him to his feet.

Rip touched a hand to his mouth and it came away red. “Was all that really necessary?”

Jax crossed his arms in front of himself, face angry. “Yeah. Rory’s our teammate and that was a shitty move.”

Ray gave Rip a sympathetic look as he shrugged. “It was kind of a dick thing to say.”

Kendra looked at Ray approvingly before turning to Rip. “You owe Mick an apology.”

“I agree. Trust me, words said in anger always backfire.” Stein said, obviously thinking about the argument Jax and him had had a few weeks ago.

Rip deflated. “You’re right. What I said was said in a moment of frustration and anger... I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well, that much was obvious.” Sara’s words were harsh, but her tone was anything but. She wrapped an arm around Rip’s shoulders. “C’mon, let’s get you to Medbay.”

* * *

Len and Mick’s relationship had vastly improved after Len’s discovery of what Rip had said to him. No one knew what had been said between the two men, but they were back to normal, or as normal as they could be.

Actually, it was a little different. Len and Mick were close to each other’s sides and finishing each other’s sentences but the way the way they acted was a little different. They were the definition of inseparable but there was a different energy than a few weeks prior.

Sara shared her observations with Kendra who nodded. “I’ve noticed that too. It’s almost like they’re… well for lack of better word… in love.”

Sara blinked. That actually made a ton of sense. Len had been solely focused on saving Mick when he got captured by the Russians. Even if the ‘my priority is Mick’ hadn’t been enough of a clue, the fact that the first thing on Len’s mind when they were slowly freezing to death was Mick, was.

A week went on and nothing changed before Sara and Kendra decided to call a meeting.

Sara and Kendra arrived, seeing Ray, Stein, Jax, all present.

“Gideon, close the door.” Sara commanded.

“What’s this all about?” Ray asked.

“Our resident criminals.” Sara explained.

“What about them?” Jax questioned as Ray asked, “Are they fighting again?”

Sara sighed. “More like the opposite actually.”

At Jax and Ray’s confused looks, Kendra spoke up. “They’re pining for each other.”

Stein nodded. “Agreed. And they’re being extremely obtuse about it.”

Ray brow crinkled. “No, they’re not… pining.”

Sara gave him a fixed look. “They call each other partners all the time. And when you and Stein were trapped in the Gulag, all Leonard cared about was rescuing Mick. He said, and I quote, ‘my priority is Mick’. Also, when Leonard and I were freezing to death, he would not stop talking about Mick.”

“Okay. But how do you know Mick returns Snart’s feelings?”

“He does.” Jax answered. “When I was on the jump ship with them, I had some time to talk to Mick alone. He’s just as gone on him too.”

“Exactly. We just need to get the both of them to realize that.” Sara nodded sagely.

“How?” Jax asked, already picking up what Sara was throwing down.

“Simple.” Sara smirked. “We make them jealous.”

Jax looked at her like she was crazy. “You want to make Snart and Rory jealous? Yeah, that can’t go wrong in anyway.”

“Jefferson’s right. I don’t think either of them would be too happy about that.” Stein agreed.

Kendra tapped her nails on the table. “That’s the point. If you make one of them jealous, then it might get the other one off their ass to admit their feelings.”

“That’s if they don’t kill you first.” Stein pointed out. “Rory has already tried to kill Sara.”

“True.” Sara agreed. “Which is why we won’t be seducing Leonard… We’ll be seducing Mick.”

There was a beat of silence before Kendra spoke. “Mick? He’s as cuddly as a prickly pear, and you are already spending a lot of time with Leonard. I’d make more sense if you flirt with him.”

“That’s true, but that gives me an in. I’ll be able to flirt with Mick and get to see how it affects him when we meet to play cards. Besides, unlike Mick, at least I know Leonard won’t try to kill me for getting close to his partner.” Sara said. Well… she was sure enough, anyway.

“So, we really doing this? We’re gonna try to set these two up?” Jax asked.

“It would solve a lot of problems.” Stein adjusted his glasses. “It’s becoming slightly unbearable to watch the two of them make eyes at each other.”

Ray smiled. “I won’t be one to stand in the way of love. What can I do to help?”

* * *

Sara walked down the corridor, heading to the fabricator room to get clothes for their next mission when she saw Mick and Len walking out of it, dressed in 1950’s attire. They were both dressed in crisp suits. She’d seen Len in a suit before while they were in Russia, but seeing Mick all dressed up was new. She wasn’t gonna let this opportunity go remiss.

She let out a low whistle at Mick. “Looking good, Mick.” Sara said, swatting his ass as he walked by.

She heard Mick snort and made sure to give his ass a long look before lifting her gaze to give him a lewd grin. She was almost certain she saw Len’s nostrils flare as she walked into the fabricator room.

When she made it back to the bridge where Rip was going over the final parts of their plan before they left the Time Stream for Harmony Falls, Oregon, Sara quickly slide into the open seat next to Mick.

Sara pulled the seatbelt over herself, making sure her arm bumped Mick’s as she did. She most definitely didn’t miss the glare Len sent her way from his seat next to Ray.

Ray said something to Len quietly which made Len’s face pinch in a tight line. He crossed his arms over the seatbelt and glared straight ahead for the rest of the trip. 

* * *

“Do you want to play?” Sara asked waving a deck of cards at Len from the doorway. “It’s been a while.”

And it had been. They were in the middle of a mission, but Len normally made time regardless.

Len just glared at her from where he was sitting on his bed.

Sara raised her eyebrows. “Who pissed in your cornflakes? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder all day.”

“I have not.” Len argued. “I’ve just been thinking.”

“About?” Sara pushed.

Len gave her a long look before sighing gesturing for her to come in. Sara did, setting the cards down on Len’s bed. He picked up them up, shuffling them before dealing each of them ten cards.

They played Rummy in silence. Sara wasn’t going to be the first to break it though she knew Len was itching for her to do so. He was extra fidgety today, tapping his cards and twitching his knee up and down. Sara had mastered the art of breaking people down and knew Len was close.

As they finished their first game, Len reached for the deck to re-shuffle the cards. He kept his eyes on mixing the cards as he said conversationally. “I’ve noticed you and Mick have been spending quite some time together.”

“We have.” Sara admitted.

It was true. On top of handling the way they were really in Harmony Falls, she had made a lot of progress with Operation: Margarita. Yesterday, she had managed to snag Mick off to have dinner at the local diner in town. It hadn’t been too hard, what with the promise of food involved. She hadn’t got to see Len’s face when he found out the two of them had gone out, but Jax had said, he had looked pissed.

Len gave a non-committal hum in reply.

Sara decided to press her luck by asking, “What? You don’t approve?”

Len looked up at that. “No, it’s just-” Len cut himself off looking pained. “I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

Sara snorted. “Mick’s a big boy, a very big boy actually. He can take care of himself.”

Len looked at her angrily at the comment, sending the cards skittering from his hands. Len looked down busying himself with picking up the cards.

Sara watched Len with interest. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”

“I am not.” Len said, heatedly.

Sara tilted her head. “It makes sense. You only started giving me the silent treatment when I started hanging around Mick.”

Len narrowed his eyes and handed the cards back to her. “You can hang out with whoever you want. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure there’s no bad blood.” Sara said.

“There’s not. We’ll do a rematch later. I need to get some rest, early day tomorrow.”

Sara stood up as he did. “Right.”

She let herself out, leaving Len to stew in whatever thoughts he obviously had. She had some thoughts of her own. She may be flirting with Mick but she knew nothing would come of it. Her flirting with Doctor Carlisle on the other hand… Well, that was between her and the lady doc.

* * *

Sara didn’t get another chance to talk to Len about Mick before the Waverider took off without them, leaving them stranded in 1958. Sara had spent time with Kendra and Ray and Rachel, before she decided to go back to the League.

Things got a little fuzzy after that. Or it was fuzzy until she remembered staring down at Kendra, sword at her throat. She felt the bloodlust roaring in her ears but Kendra’s voice called her back.

“Sara, it’s me.” Kendra pleaded and it was just like the last time they sparred, she stopped.

“Kendra?” Sara whispered.

Kendra reached up to touch Sara’s cheek. “Yeah, it’s me.”

She didn’t have long to dwell on it because they were being attacked by Chronos. The League and the team were able to subdue him. Just as Sara was about to strike the killing blow, Mick’s voice stopped her.

“Don’t kill him! He’s the only one who knows where Snart is.” Mick yelled.

Sara looked around and finally noticed that their resident thief wasn’t present.

Mick stalked forward and tore off the bounty hunter’s helmet, pressing his heatgun to the man’s throat. “Where is he?” Mick growled.

“Dead.” Chronos smirked. “Or at least he will be.”

“Wrong answer.” Mick said, voice low and dangerous.

He reached for the knife in his boot. Sara was trained by the League but even she was a little fearful of the look in Mick’s eyes as he questioned Chronos about Len’s location. It definitely wasn’t his first time getting information out of someone.

Sara saw that even Ra’s Al Ghul was eyeing Mick with some interest as he worked. It didn’t take to long for Chronos to break.

“Where. Is. Snart.” Mick snarled, pressing the knife to Chronos’ throat.

“He’s at the base of the mountains on my ship. Fifty meters south of here.” Chronos gasped.

“You better not be lying, otherwise, this is gonna feel like a massage.” Mick growled.

Chronos gave a choked laugh. “I like you. You would’ve been a great bounty hunter. I almost feel bad that the Hunters will be coming after you.”

“The Hunters?” Mick asked.

Chronos gave him a bloody smirk. “I don’t feel that bad. You’ll have to find that out for yourselves.”

Chronos reared up and twisted his head suddenly, the motion causing the knife to slide across his throat like it was butter. He gave few gurgles but was dead quick.

Mick stood up slowly, wiping his bloody knife on his jeans as he did. He looked around his gawking teammates. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

Rip stepped forward to Chronos, searching his armor until he found the small compartment in his arm that held the camouflage protection and the access key to his Time Ship.

Sara turned to Ra’s Al Ghul, but he seemed to already know what she was going to say.

“I release you. You can reclaim your name and your past life.”

“Thank you.” Sara said sincerely, though she didn’t leave before she made sure Ra’s would have Nyssa come find her in the future.

Sara, now reunited with the team made her way into the desert as they tracked Chronos’ ship. Mick was unofficially in charge, leading the group to the ship.

When Rip thought they were close enough, he hit the off switch on the camouflage protection and the ship came into view, just where Chronos said it was. Mick turned around as they got to the ship’s entrance.

“Everyone have their comms on?” Mick asked.

The team answered with quiet yeses, expect for Sara, who shook her head.

Mick regarded everyone as he hashed out the plan. “Everyone spread out once we get on the ship and radio immediately if you find Snart, okay?” He waited until he got confirmation before saying, “Blondie, pair up with someone since you don’t have a comm.”

Sara nodded, already deciding to pair with Mick.

Once Rip opened up the ship’s door, everyone was off. Sara was on high alert, sword at the ready as Mick and her scoured the ship. Even though the technology was the same as the Waverider, the layout was different so Sara had no idea where anything was.

Firestorm had been following them until the corridor split. Firestorm veered right while Mick and Sara hung a left. The hallway turned and opened up into a rectangular shaped control room. Mick stepped in first heat gun at the ready. He looked to the right and she heard Mick let out a sharp breath.

“Len.” Mick said, running out of Sara’s eyeline, gun dropping to his side.

Sara stepped into the room and finally saw what Mick had seen.

Len was slumped awkwardly on the floor, hands cuffed to the grates on the wall. Len’s eyes were red, like he’d been awake for days and Sara only had a chance to see some bruising on his face and a sluggishly bleeding cut on Len’s temple before Mick was blocking him from her view.

“You okay, boss?” Mick asked, quietly.

“‘m fine.” Len said.

“Let’s get you out of these. Know where Bobba Fett kept the keys for these things?”

Len didn’t respond but Sara thought she saw him shake his head.

“Blondie, look for something to help get the cuffs off.” Mick called back to her.

“On it.” She said, beginning to look around the room for anything that could cut or jimmy the cuffs off. Out of the corner of her, she saw Len grab Mick’s wrist as he made to pull away.

“I’m just going to tell the others I found you, okay?” Mick said.

“What about Chronos?” Len asked, voice sounding a little rough.

“He’s dead.” Mick answered and Sara could hear the anger in his tone.

“Good.” Len said, giving Mick a smirk and relaxing a bit.

Mick leaned away from Len and put his hand to the comm piece. “Guys, I found Snart. He’s alive but he’s got these super strong cuffs on.”

Rip’s voice filtered into his ear. “I can take care of the cuffs. They’re standard issue for all Time Vessels.”

“Great. Everyone else, make sure we have a clear shot to the Waverider. Hunter, get to the control room on the north side of the ship.”

Sara lingered a few feet back, feeling like she was intruding now she’d stopped looking for the cuff’s keys.

“I’ll flag down Rip.” Sara said, taking her leave from the room.

It wasn’t more than a minute later that Rip came running down the hallway, coat billowing behind him. Sara gave him a small smile and motioned for him to follow her into the bridge.

Rip did, hand reaching into his pocket for the cuffs keys. He crouched down next to Mick and Len, making quick work of undoing the cuffs.

Mick helped take the cuffs off Len’s wrists, allowing Len to roll his wrist and stretch his arms.

“You good to go?” Mick asked.

“Yeah,” Len said, nodding. “Just help me up.”

Mick slipped an arm under Len’s shoulders, helping him straighten up to standing.

Len hissed when he tried to straighten up all the way. Before anyone could say anything, Len said, “I’m just a little sore. Let’s blow this joint.”

Rip led the way, while Sara kept the rear, though with Chronos dead, it was more of a precaution. Len was a little slow going even with Mick at his side. Sara suspected Len had a few bruised or cracked ribs with how he was holding himself.

After they exited the ship, Rip re-cloaked it before they left it behind in the dust. The group of them made it to the Waverider without incident. Sara gave Nanda Parbat one last look before hitting the button to close the ship’s door.

Sara didn’t follow Mick and Len to the Medbay instead choosing to go to the bridge to meet the rest of the team.

“Is Snart okay?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, he’s a little banged up but otherwise he’ll be all right.” Sara said, watching everyone in the room sigh with relief.

“That’s good.” Kendra said, smiling. “It’s also good to see you too. I missed you.”

Kendra stepped forward to give Sara a hug. She accepted it, holding Kendra tight.

“Sorry, I tried to kill you.” Sara said, breathing in the fruity scent of Kendra’s hair before pulling back.

Kendra gave her a fond look as she tucked a piece of Sara’s hair behind her ear. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Sara smiled back at her, suddenly wanting to close the distance between the two of them and kiss her, but she had been living with Ray, had been for the past two years. They hadn’t been together when she had left, but maybe that had changed while she was with the League.

Sara looked down and stepped out of Kendra’s grip, turning to Jax and Stein. “It’s good to see you two, it’s been years it feels like.” Sara teased.

“Sorry.” Jax said with a wince. “Chronos attacked the ship and-”

“It’s all right. I know it’s not your fault. Just make sure Rip doesn’t leave us behind again.” Sara said, lightly.

“We won’t.” Jax vowed.

Sara gave his shoulder a playful shove as Rip walked in.

He gave Kendra, Ray, and Sara a smile. “It’s good to have you back. Sorry, we arrived so late. Chronos threw off the Time Drive’s calibration when he attacked.”

“You came back for us. That’s all that matters.” Ray said.

“And Chronos is dead. We should be celebrating.” Jax said.

Rip gave them a grimace. “That relief is short lived. Chronos may be defeated, but the Hunters are now after us.”

“The Hunters?” Kendra asked.

“Think a step up from Chronos and more of them.” Rip explained.

Stein let out a low breath. “Right, how can we take all these Hunters, when it took all of us together to take out Chronos?”

“We aren’t. We’re going to hide in a temporal fragmentation. It will give us time to strategize and rebuild our strength. I suggest you all get some rest.” Rip said.

“Can we see Snart?” Jax asked.

“Mr. Rory is with him right now, but you are welcome to go.” Rip said.

Sara watched as the others filtered out, presumably to go see Len. Kendra lingered behind for a moment.

“You coming?” Kendra asked her.

Sara shook her head. “I’m pretty beat. I’ll see Leonard tomorrow.”

“Okay, sleep well.” Kendra said, giving her arm a squeeze as she walked by.

Sara made her way to her room. Even though she hadn’t been on this ship in years, she still knew the layout like it was yesterday. For most of the crew, it was yesterday.

Sara changed into her pjs and settled into bed. She dreamed of the League but also of fruity shampoo and a fond smile reserved only for her.

* * *

Sara woke and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She was on the Waverider, not in Nanda Parbat.

She was still on League schedule and knew it was earlier than anyone sane should have been up, but there was no way she was getting back to sleep. She got dressed and grabbed some breakfast before milling about the Waverider, reacquainting herself to where she was.

She walked by the Medbay and looked in to see Len there. His face looked almost completely healed, only a small cut remaining on his forehead. The thing that surprised her was the fact that one Mick Rory was sitting in a chair next to Len’s bed. From the way he was laying, he was most definitely going to have a crick in his neck come morning.

Sara looked at the scene in front of her, debating if she should wake Mick up to get some proper rest in his own bed or not. They looked so peaceful and if she woke Mick up, she had no doubt Len would wake too, so Sara left. Mick had made his own bed, so to speak.

Sara went down to the cargo hold to get reacquainted with her weapons. She spent a few hours sharpening and throwing her knives and working with her bo staff. When she heard voices from above she decided to venture above deck. 

She found the rest of the crew was up and about or getting breakfast before the time jump.

“Hey,” Sara called out as she stepped into dining room, just beside the kitchen. Jax and Mick were sitting at the table while Stein was in the corner reading a book.

“Hello, Miss Lance.” Stein replied cheerfully.

Mick gave a grunt but nothing else in the way of greeting.

“Don’t mind him. He’s only on his first cup of coffee.” Jax explained.

“Ah.” Sara said, pulling up a chair. “Is Leonard still in the Medbay?”

“Nah, he got out this morning. I think he’s in the shower.” Jax said, taking a bite of his apple.

Sara nodded. “So, any idea where Rip is taking us to?”

Jax shook his head. “No, but he said we’ll be jumping in half an hour, so we’ll find out soon enough.”

Sara hummed, tapping her fingers on the table. Mick downed the rest of his coffee and cracked his neck with a wince.

“You feeling okay, Mick?” Sara asked, though she knew exactly what was wrong with him.

“Yeah. Neck’s just a little tight.” Mick said, massaging it with his hand.

“You sleep funny or something?” Jax asked, jumping into the conversation.

“I must’ve.” Mick mumbled, looking down.

Sara shared a look with Jax and mouthed “Leonard”. Jax raised his eyebrows and shook his head exasperatedly.

After Jax and Mick finished eating the four of them walked to the bridge together.

“So, where are we headed?” Sara immediately asked when she saw Rip step out of his study.

“Let’s wait for the few stragglers to arrive before I do so.”

Kendra arrived with Ray and Sara felt her heart sink a little further. She pushed the disappointment down and turned away from the door, taking a seat furthest away from where Ray and Kendra had chosen to sit. She was lost in her thoughts when Len finally entered the bridge.

With Jax and Stein sitting together, there were two empty seats. One by her and the other by Mick. She knew exactly which seat Len would take before he did.

When Len settled into place next to Mick, Rip spoke. “Is everyone buckled up?” Rip turned and made sure everyone had their seatbelts on, before spinning back to the controls. “Gideon, set a course to Salvation, 1871.”

The time jump was somehow worse than the others. Sara felt as if her head was trying to split in two the longer it went on for. When they finally landed Rip made a comment about how it’d been a while since he’d been affected by a jump.

Headache or not, at least she wasn’t puking her guts out like Mick. She winced in sympathy as he leaned over the side of the seat and was sick.

Len patted his arm in sympathy as the rest of the team aired their aches and pains to Rip.

“Are we where?” Len asked, before wincing and trying again. “Where we are?”

“Linguistic Dysplasia. It will pass shortly.” Rip explained. “And we’re in Salvation, the Dakota Territory, 1871. 

“We’re in the wild west?” Ray asked excitedly.

“Yes, but we’re only here to throw Hunters off our trail so we can plan our next move.” Rip pointed a finger at all of them. “Which means, we’ll be strictly be staying on the ship.”

Sara lifted the safety belt up and got to her feet. “What’s the harm in just having a look around.” Sara said, adopting her best innocent looking face.

Rip scowled but it was Stein who answered. “With this group? Clearly you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Come on, Grey. Don’t be such a sour puss.” Jax said.

Ray crossed his arms. “If I’m in the wild west and don’t get a chance to look around, I’ll kick myself.” 

Len smirked. “I could help with that.”

Mick snorted and rolled his eyes at Len’s antics. “C’mon, Hunter, we’re here, aren’t we?”

“Famous last words.” Rip muttered but relented under their pleading stares. “Fine, but please, for the love of God be careful.”

* * *

Sara found herself sitting at the bar. She had hoped to talk to Len but he had walked into a lively game of poker and immediately put himself right in the middle of it.

“Drinking alone?” Mick said, taking a seat next to her on the bar stool.

Sara raised an eyebrow at him. “Not any more it seems.”

Mick grunted as he watched down a dark shot. “Whatcha drinking.”

Sara grimaced. “Honestly, I have no idea.” Sara flagged down the barmaid. “Two more.”

The woman came back with two filled shot glasses a few seconds later. Sara slid one Mick’s way.

“How’s Leonard?” She asked.

“Fine. Chronos banged him up a bit trying to get info on the team.”

Sara nodded, swallowing back another shot as Mick studied her.

“How about you?” Mick asked.

“What about me?” Sara asked.

“You were ditched in the past for two years, joined up with the thing you were running away from… Doesn’t seem like 1958 was a good time for you.”

Sara signaled to the barkeep again, holding up two fingers before turning back to Mick. “It wasn’t ideal, but I survived.”

Mick inclined his hat to her. “That you did.”

Sara fingered her newly filled glass. Mick had turned back to the bar to order another drink. Sara waited until the glass was in front of him before speaking again.

“I think that may be my problem though. I survive. I survived the Queen’s Gambit sinking, I survived Lian Yu, I survived the League, twice. Fuck, I even survived my own death. I survive everything, but I never seem to be able to live.”

Sara downed another shot as Mick studied her.

Mick drummed his fingers against the grainy wood of the bar as he thought. “What does living entail?”

“I don't know.” Sara said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. She then heard the tinkling laugh of Kendra and looked back and saw Kendra laughing at something Jax had said, she felt a warm smile encompass her lips.

“It looks like you already know.” Mick said, bringing Sara's attention back to the conversation at hand.

“What?” Sara asked.

Mick raised his eyebrows. “You and bird-girl?”

“We're not together.” Sara said, waving her hand dismissively.

“But you want to be.”

It was honesty hour with the alcohol heavy on her tongue because instead of blowing him off, she said, “Yes.”

“Ask her out, then.” Mick said with a shrug.

“That's rich coming from you. You won't ask Leonard out.”

Mick looked at her in shock before bursting into laughter. It was actually a little scary to see him bend in half holding his stomach in mirth.

As Mick gained control of himself, he put a hand on Sara's shoulder. “Blondie, we're married.”

Sara almost lost her ever loving mind. Her mouth dropped open at Mick’s words. “What the fuck?”

Mick smirked, downing another shot. “Got married in 2005 after it got legalized in Boston.”

“But-” Sara started, before hitting Mick in the arm. “Do you realize how much time we've spent trying to get you two to admit your feelings and you've been married the whole fucking time?”

“Who's been trying to get us together?” Mick asked.

“All of us! The whole ship, well, except for Rip.”

Mick let out a laugh but before she could yell at Mick further, a gunshot went off. The thief in question had been the one to pull the trigger. Someone had challenged Len, who had quickly shot out and just like that, pandemonium.

Sara jumped into the fray, Mick hot on her heels as a bar fight broke out.

It didn’t last long because soon the door to the saloon opened and a shot rang as someone yelled, “All right! Playtime’s over!”

Obviously, this was a big player, given everyone listened to him.

Turned out he was an even bigger player than she thought because he knew they were Time Travelers. And he knew Rip.

While Rip was hashing things out with Jonah, Kendra pulled Sara aside to tell her about her encounter with a woman in the bar.

“She has something to do with my past, I can feel it. What if she knew Carter?” Kendra said.

“Okay, well, you have to go talk to her.” Sara said, forcing herself to sound supportive, even though the idea of Carter near Kendra set her skin crawling.

“I know.” Kendra chewed her lower lip. “Will you come with me?”

Sara nodded. “Of course, but you are not carrying me there.”

“What do you suggest then?”

Sara smiled as she put on her cowgirl hat. “Horses.” She said, simply.

Kendra gave her that fond like that made Sara’s toes curl. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

It was bad. Worse than that, actually. The woman Kendra had seen was her past self and her past self had given Kendra a firm talking to about finding love outside of Carter.

Kendra had been quiet the whole ride back. They got back to the Waverider late, late enough that they were the only two awake.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sara asked as Kendra made no move to leave the cargohold.

Kendra sighed. “Not really.”

“Well, you don’t have to listen to her. Things may have gone very wrong for Old West you and whoever she loved who wasn't Carter. But Old West you didn't know Ray Palmer.”

Kendra’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “Ray? What are you talking about?”

“You and Ray. You’re together, right?” Sara asked.

Kendra let out a little laugh. “No. Not at all. He’s sweet and all, but I don’t like him like that.”

“Oh.” Sara said in surprise. She usually had such a good read on people and there were signs… Or had she imagined them in her jealousy. Sara cleared her throat. “You still shouldn't listen to her. I’m a lot like past you. I’ve spent so much of my life surviving and trying to outlive the next threat, but you know what? When you think like that, you’ve already lost. You’ve spent all your lives focused on surviving that you’ve forgotten to live. We’re gonna kill Savage, I promise you that, but in the mean time, you can’t let him scare you into thinking your future is set in stone. Your future is yours and you need to live it.”

Kendra looked at her with an unreadable look before pulling Sara into a hug. “Thank you.” She said.

Sara wrapped her arms around Kendra’s waist. “You’re welcome.”

Kendra pulled back, still holding onto to Sara’s shoulders. Sara stared back as Kendra liked her lips.

Kendra gave an amused smirk when she caught Sara watching. “You know there is one thing that past me said that’s bothering me.”

“What’s that?” Sara asked.

“She said every man I’ve ever loved that wasn’t Carter ended tragic. But what about a woman?”

Sara looked in Kendra’s eyes, trying to find a hint of a joke, but she saw none. “What are you saying?”

Kendra leaned in closer. “I’m saying, that there wasn’t a day that went by after you left that I didn’t think about you. And when I saw you again in Nanda Parbat, I knew. I knew why.”

“Don’t. Don’t say it.” Sara said, voice tight.

“And why not? Weren’t you the one who told me I needed to live and not just survive?”

Sara gave her a look before grabbing the back of Kendra’s neck and kissing her hard. Kendra held Sara with equal fervor, kissing her just as fiercely.

It was a wonder the two of them made it to Sara’s room.

* * *

Sara grinned as she felt a warm body next to her. She turned her face toward it, wrapping an arm around the sleeping woman’s waist.

The woman stirred from Sara’s movement and she groaned, shifting closer to the blonde.

“Good morning.” The woman mumbled into Sara’s neck and Sara’s eyes full open as she realized this wasn’t a dream.

She was in bed with Kendra Saunders. She had slept with Kendra.

“Where’s the fire?” Kendra asked grabbing Sara’s arm as she jumped backwards.

“Probably in Mick’s room.” Sara said, relaxing a bit as Kendra rubbed her thumb across her wrist. “So, that happened...”

Kendra reached up and brushed errant strand away from Sara's face. “Yes, it did.”

Sara toyed with the edge of the sheet. “Do you regret it?”

“No.” Kendra said firmly, sitting up to properly look at Sara. “Do you?”

“No, but...” Sara said, trailing off.

“But?” Kendra asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Sara, pulled the blankets closer around her. “Are you sure this is what you want.

“Sara, I know what I want.”

“But, I'm... I'm damaged, this bloodlust... Kendra, you can't possible want that.”

Kendra touched Sara's face, cautious, much like she was trying to calm a skittish horse. “Hey, I've seen you at your lowest, where you were seconds away from hurting me, but you pulled back. You always pulled back, even in Nanda Parbat when you hadn't seen me in years. This bloodlust you have doesn't define you because I've seen you beat it time and time again. You're not damaged, you're beautiful and despite your warnings, I know you won't hurt me. You can't.”

Sara looked close to crying and Kendra placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Sara threw her arms around Kendra as she let the tears leak from her eyes. Kendra held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When Sara calmed enough, she pulled back from Kendra and looked into her eyes. “Thank you.”

Kendra gave her a warm smile as she reached for Sara's hand. “How about we go get some breakfast? I'm starving.”

Sara nodded. “That sounds nice.”

Kendra nodded. “I gotta go get some fresh clothes, but I'll meet you back here in five, okay?”

“Okay.” Sara said, giving her a peck on the lips before letting Kendra go.

* * *

Sara and Kendra entered the galley to find everyone but Mick and Leonard there. They sat down at the table and struck up light conversation until the thumping of boots drew everyone's attention to the door.

Sara saw Leonard walk in with Mick at his side. “Great, everyone's here.” Leonard said in a pleased tone. “Now, Mick has just informed me that everyone here seems to be invested in my and Mick's love life.”

“I'm not.” Rip said, dryly.

“Noted.” Leonard said. “For the rest of you nosey people, Mick and I are together and have been together for well over a decade.”

Everyone baring Rip and Sara errupted in surprised noises and exclamations. Kendra looked over at Sara's nonplussed expression. “Wait, did you know?”

“I just found out yesterday.” Sara said with a shrug.

“And you didn't think to tell me?” Kendra asked.

“I was a little preoccupied.” Sara said with a little smile.

Kendra gave Sara a smirk, leaning closer. “Yeah, you were.”

Sara didn't resist when Kendra closed the distance between their lips.

Sara heard Mick give a wolf whistle and she and Kendra broke apart to see everyone staring at them.

Sara heard Rip groan to her left. “Is anyone here even straight?”

“I am.” Stein said in the now quiet room.

Sara chuckled as Ray and Jax stayed quiet. “Well that makes a total of one person.”

“How did this happen?” Rip asked, head in his hands. “How did I unintentionally create a gay brigade to stop an evil tyrant.”

“Because who else on earth would you entrust with such an important mission?” Leonard said with a smirk. “Besides, it's not like you're straight either. Don't think I missed the goo-goo eyes you made at Jonah this whole mission.”

Rip spluttered. “I did not make goo-goo eyes.”

“Did too.” Sara agreed. “But don't be embarrassed, it was cute.”

“I sincerely hate you all.” Rip said dryly.

Sara patted his cheek and said, “Of course you do,” before leaning back over into Kendra's arms and kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Sara, Mick and Jax are bi. Kendra's a lesbian while Ray, Len and Rip are all pan. You can pry these headcanons from my cold dead hands.


End file.
